Ecto-Paralysis
by Kiwi Lee Scipio
Summary: A fight with Vlad leaves Danny with more than just bumps and bruises as a disease takes over that gives him all the stages of one thing. Death. Takes place after Pirate Radio in season 2. This is my version of a short story so in Word it's under 20 pages all completed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Vlad, why don't you just go home to your family?" Danny asked, throwing a ball of plasma at his enemy in white. "Oh that's right, Mom didn't fall in love with you."

"Shrude, very shrude." Vlad said, quickly avoiding the blast. He smiled as he recovered something from his pocket. "But you, my boy, will be going home."

"What makes you say that?" Danny demanded, shooting another beam at the halfa, only for it to bounce off of Vlad's quickly made shield. If only he couldn't make shields so stinking fast!

"Because you're going down quicker than you think." Vlad smiled before flying at the boy and grabbing him around his neck. Vlad forced Danny down hard, creating a small crater in the parking lot of Casper High.

Danny looked up, anger flashing in his eyes to cover up the pain in his back. He shot Vlad off of him allowing himself to get back up to his feet.

"Good Bye, Daniel." Vlad said, throwing a capsule on the ground at Danny's feet.

Danny closed his eyes as the smoke emitting from the broken capsule blinded him. He tried to wave it away but only ended up breathing it in, getting himself to cough. He flew upwards, trying to escape whatever was irritating his throat and eyes so badly. Once he was over the school he found he could open his eyes as the coughing subsided.

"Great, where'd he go?" Danny asked, looking around only to find the man was gone. He quickly flew away, going through the school to find the boys bathroom before changing back to human. He walked out and acted normal as he walked out to find his friends back at lunch.

"You ok Danny?" Sam asked as the boy sat back down next to her at the table. "You look sick."

"I hope Vlad looks worst." Tucker subjected.

"It must've been something in that" Danny paused trying to think, he shook his head "whatever Vlad threw at me." He started to cough again, worrying his friends.

"You're sure you're ok, man?" Tucker asked once he had stopped coughing.

"I'm fine." Danny said, trying to blow it off. "Can we finish our lunch?"

Sam looked over at the boy next to him, worry and wonder mixing in her mind.

…

"…oh, and it's got an upgraded video card!" Tucker said, excited for the release of a new PDA. The three friends were heading over to Danny's house after school to have a normal afternoon. Well as normal as you get for one being a techno-geek and the other being half ghost. Danny mentally shrugged, what'cha gonna do?

"What does PDA even stand for?" Danny asked, looking over at Sam.

Sam shrugged her shoulders, knowing that would set their friend off.

"You don't remember what it stands for!?" Tucker exclaimed, surprised and disgusted with his friends. He held his most recent PDA close to his cheek and said to it, "Don't listen to them. I love you!"

"It means Personal Digital Assistant." Sam informed Danny.

"Isn't that what phones are trying to become?" Danny asked.

"In the future your phone will be able to do almost everything." Sam said, trying to do a take-off of old movies.

"That was actually pretty good, Sam." Danny said, laughing. His laughing ended up turning into coughing getting the three to stop. He had to bend over as his coughing grew into hacking.

"Danny." Sam said, worried as she placed a hand on his back. "Calm down."

Danny finally stopped coughing, allowing himself to stand up only to realize he had weird spit in his mouth. He quickly thought it was mucous and spit it out in the small amount of someone's front lawn they were passing.

"Danny!" Sam said.

"Sorry, but I had to." Danny tried.

"Hey, what is that?" Tucker asked, bent down looking at where Danny had spit.

"Eww?" Sam stated.

"No, I'm serious." Tucker said.

"It's ecto goop." Danny said, realizing what Tucker had noticed.

"Well that's weird." Sam said, looking at it too. She turned to Danny and asked, "Are you sure you're not sick?"

"It could be allergies." Danny said as Tucker stood back up. "I haven't had to deal with them since I got my powers so maybe my ghost half has more of a problem with them."

"I don't know. Have you ever seen a ghost with allergies?" Sam asked, worried as the three started walking again.

"No, but that doesn't rule out that they can't get them." Danny said, a small cough escaping.

"I guess." Sam said, thinking.

"Come on, we've been planning a ghost free week-end for a while now." Danny said, putting his hands in his pockets. "Let's just finally veg."

"And guess what!?" Tucker said, reaching into the pocket at his knee as he tried to keep up the speed of his friends on one foot. He pulled out a DVD case and showed his friends. "I got the new Super Smash Heroes!"

"Is that the one that's got Éclair as a playable character?" Danny asked, taking the case to look at it as Sam went and opened the door.

"Uh, Danny?" Sam said, turning around to face her friends only to stop. "I know you like her but that doesn't mean you have to have a nose bleed moment."

"Huh?" Danny asked, touching his upper lip to realize his nose was bleeding. He quickly threw Tucker the game back and rushed in the house.

Sam and Tucker rushed after their friend to find him standing over the sink in the down stairs bathroom. He was holding toilet paper to his noise to stop the bleeding.

"Danny, Sam, Tucker? Is that you?" Maddie's voice called, hearing the ruckus. She came to the open bathroom to see the same sight his friends came to. "Danny?! Are you ok?"

"It's just a nose bleed." Danny said, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Panic flashed in his eyes as his mom came over to inspect him, worried she would see the green flecks of ectoplasm that was in his blood. Just in time, a coughing fit took over, allowing him to turn away from his mother.

"You don't sound ok." Maddie said once he stopped coughing. She grabbed his chin to force him to look her in the eye.

"I'm fine, mom." Danny tried, his voice a bit muffled since he was still holding the paper to his nose. "I think I'm just dealing with allergies."

"Alright." Maddie said, worried still but she let go of her son's chin.

Danny took the, now bloodied, toilet paper away from his noise to see it had finally stopped bleeding and threw the paper in the trash can. He quickly cleaned his face and said, "Really, I'm fine."

Maddie stayed in the bathroom as she watched her son walk out, his friends following close behind. She glanced down and noticed the bloody paper but was surprised to see it had a type of green glow to it. She pulled back the mirror and grabbed a pair of tweezers from the medicine cabinet before picking up the bloody paper. She raised it up to look at it closely surprise in her face as she realized it did have green in it. Surprise changed to worry as her scientist and motherly instincts merged. She quickly left the bathroom, heading down to the lab with the bloody paper still in her grasp.

"Well that was close." Danny sighed as the three made it into his room.

"I was sure she'd notice." Sam said, sitting herself down on Danny's bed.

"Sometimes I wonder if it would be easier to tell them." Tucker admitted, taking a seat at Danny's computer table.

"Ya, and before we know it I'm on a dissecting table." Danny said, scrunching his shoulders up only to be over taken by another coughing fit.

His friend's waited until he had stopped coughing before Sam said, "Maybe you should ask your mom for some allergy meds."

"I might just do that." Danny said, scratching the front of his throat.

"Wait a minute. I thought your mom would be out of town today." Tucker realized.

"Oh, ya that ghost whos-it canceled last night." Danny said. "Dad's happy though cause they had asked him not to come."

"ouch." Sam said, snickering.

"Danny, can you come down to the lab." Jack said, sticking his head into the room.

"Sure Dad, what's wrong?" Danny said, turning around to see his dad's scared face.

"Just-uhm-come down to the lab." Jack said before rushing out.

Danny looked over towards his friends, wondering what was going on. Sam's only reply was the shrug of her shoulders.

The three went back down the stairs and headed for the kitchen only to find Jack was putting on a white protective suit.

"Sam, Tucker. Put on those suits." Maddie said, getting their attention to the woman already in the suit as she collected some papers before heading downstairs.

"What about me?" Danny asked, stopping his mom.

Maddie turned so she could see her son through the protective screen on her helmet. Tears could be seen at the edges of her eyes as she tried to be brave. She took a breath and tried to steady herself. "Sweetie, just trust us, please."

"Okay…" Danny said, watching his friends put on the suits as Jack left them alone for the moment, following his wife.

"You don't think…" Tucker started, worried as he zipped on the suit.

"How could they've!?" Danny asked, starting to panic. He grabbed his arms trying to hold himself together. "I don't want to be dissected."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I really don't think they'll dissect you, Danny." Sam said, resting a gloved hand on his shoulder as their friend started shaking. "They are still your parents."

"Kids?" Maddie called.

"Coming." Danny said as Sam grabbed for her helmet.

Sam attached the helmet before following her friends down to the basement. The three stopped once they saw that the lab had been turned into something like a quarantine doctor's lab.

Maddie walked over to her son and looked him in the eyes, only to find what she feared. "Jack, he does have it. Green pigments are showing up in his eyes." She said over her shoulder as tears formed at her eyes again.

Sam and Tucker glanced towards one another, fearing his parents were going to experiment on their best friend.

"Have what?" Danny asked, worried at his parents expressions only to find himself in a coughing fit for a moment.

Jack waited until the boy had stopped coughing before saying, "Danny, we think you have Ecto-Paralysis." putting a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Ecto-what?" the three asked in unison, a breath of relief was shared between the friends as they realize Danny's parents hadn't figured it out.

"I don't know what it's called that since it doesn't actually paralyze anyone." Jack said, sounding like he didn't want to deal with the matter at hand as he led Danny over to the hospital like bed in the room.

"I didn't even think it still existed. There's only been one report of someone getting it, and that was back in the 1800's so it was considered more of foke-lore." Maddie explained, sitting down next to their son.

"What does it do?" Sam asked, getting the parents to remember the two friends where still standing there.

Maddie looked over at her husband as if contemplating telling them what she knew. "We're not totally sure. I want to run some tests to see if he even has it. It could be a laundry list of other things." Maddie laughed in a way that sound like she was trying to cover up something as she turned towards a computer.

"Why are we here?' Sam asked, though in the back of her mind she feared she knew the answer.

"You two were exposed to whatever it is as much as we were." Maddie explained, typing something into the computer. "We're going to have to quarantine the whole house."

"What about Jazz?" Danny asked, worried for his sister.

"She's already been told to stay at a friend's house." Jack said, walking over to his wife to help her.

Danny found himself in another coughing fit, though this one forced him to rush out of the basement and up to the bathroom, his mother close behind him.

"What can we do, Mr. F.?" Tucker asked.

Jack turned to face them and said, "Danny will need orange juice when he gets back. Sam, could you?"

"Got it." Sam said, quickly rushing back up the stairs.

"Tucker, somewhere in here is a box of hospital gowns." Jack said, turning to do something with the computer. "It might be best if we find them."

Tucker nodded, a sick feeling in his stomach at the mention of hospital but his friend's life was at stake. He turned to look at the mess outside of the protective bubble and started to go through boxes.

Maddie came back down the stairs and went directly to Jack.

"How's he doing?" Jack asked, worried.

"His bladder seems to have given out." Maddie said, the courage to look her husband in the eyes lost as she looked down.

Tucker looked up from the box he was working on going through to listen to his friend's mother.

"We can fight to keep liquids in him, but his body won't keep them and you know it as much as I do." Maddie said, busing her hands as she picked up a clipboard as if to go through it. A cough stopped her. She recovered, sitting the paper down and looking up at her husband. "I saw Sam getting him a glass of orange juice. That's not going to cut it. We need to get him on an IV. We also need to check his temperature. I hate that he runs colder on a normal bases."

Tucker looked back at what he was supposed to be doing and found the box Jack had asked for. He pulled out a gown and headed back to the containment area. "I found one." He said, getting the two to turn towards him.

"Good, could you go up and give it to Danny." Maddie informed, trying to take charge of the situation. "He needs to change into that."

"Alright." Tucker nodded before rushing up, finding Sam putting away the orange juice carton, a full glass sitting on the table.

Sam turned at the sound of moment and saw Tucker. "Any idea about what they think he has?"

"I don't know." Tucker admitted. "But they know more than they're telling us."

"Hey." Danny's voice called from the bathroom doorway behind the two.

They turned around to see Danny leaning against the door frame, his skin paler than normal.

"Danny!" Sam exclaimed, surprised in just a short time he got this bad. The two rushed over to him and helped him stay standing.

"Whatever this is," Danny said, his voice sounding horse, "I blame Vlad."

"You need to change into the gown, blame Vlad when you're able to do something about it." Tucker said, leading the boy back inside so he could sit on the closed toilet seat. He handed his friend the green cloth as Sam turned around to leave the small bathroom.

Danny snorted, looking down at the robe in his lap as Tucker left, closing the door behind himself.

"We're here when you need us." Sam said through the bathroom door. "Oh, and you need to drink some orange juice."

"I think it'll just go through me." Danny said, a hint of a laugh in his voice as he struggled to change. When Sam and Tucker didn't laugh Danny commented, "That was supposed to be a joke."

"Sorry dude, but I don't think either of us are in a laughing mood." Tucker admitted, seeing Sam's worried eyes next to his own. "Whatever you've got, your parents were making it sound serious after they thought we couldn't hear."

Danny was silent for a moment, as if letting it sink in.

"Ok, help." Danny said after a bit.

"You descent?" Sam asked.

"As well as I'm going to get in this thing." Danny laughed, trying to keep some humor in the situation.

Tucker opened the door to see their friend leaning against the wall by the toilet as he struggled to stay sitting up right. A pile of jeans and t-shirt sat in front of him as if he couldn't muster up the energy to put them anywhere else.

The two friends helped Danny up to his feet and into the kitchen almost to get pushed out of the way as Maddie rushed past them to the bathroom. She shut the door and a coughing fit could be heard from within.

"Mom!" Danny cried out, his voice showing strain.

Jack came up to the kitchen a bit slower than his wife. His face stretched with worry instead of his normal child-like outlook. In his hand was a hospital gown identical to the one Danny was now wearing. He looked at the three and said, "Get Danny to one of the beds. It looks like your mom has caught it as well."

Danny tried to form a fist to release his frustration only to find his muscles too weak to comply. He found himself being almost carried down the stairs and onto one of the beds.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Sam took in the view of the room she was sure her heart skipped a beat. She had been asked to monitor the computer as it ran through samples of Danny and his mother's blood and was now just waiting for it to beep.

Danny's skin was whiter than when he was in ghost form. He looked on the brink of death laying with an IV dripping into his arm and an oxygen mask on his face. But his mother looked worst. She looked past death. Her skin had started to turn purple, her eyes were sinking into her skull, and her hands were turning blue as Sam stood and watched. Jack stood beside his wife at the moment, holding her hand and whispering something to her.

Tucker at the moment was trying to get Danny to be cheery, or maybe it was the other way around since Danny was the one trying to crack jokes. Faced with uncertainty, Danny will always have an optimistic outlook. That might be why Sam found herself biting her bottom lip to stop the tears from falling.

A beep got Sam to turn back to the screen and she tried to decipher what it was trying to tell her. She understood that Danny's blood spiked in ectoplasm, which would've blown his cover if it wasn't for the fact that Maddie's blood held an almost higher level of the ghost blood.

"Mr. Fenton." Sam called, confused at how much ectoplasm rested in her friend's mom.

The big man came over to beside Sam and looked at the screen, his face paling as he read the results. "They do have it." He whispered barely loud enough for Sam to overhear.

"Have what?" Danny asked, his voice hard to understand.

Jack turned towards his son, surprised he could hear that well. He took a breath before saying, "Ecto-Paralysis."

Maddie let lose a gasp of air as tears streamed down the sides of her face. She stared up at the ceiling and whispered, "Tell them."

"We don't know if that's what it really does." Jack tried to push as he walked over to his wife's bed. "The only report of this was in the 1800's and that was patchy."

"Jack." Maddie whispered, putting as much force into that one word as she could muster.

Jack took a moment as if collecting his thoughts before saying, "It was reported to have stripped away the human body, leaving what the person would look like as a ghost but the ghost didn't survive either. The report didn't show a cure though it mentioned that two people had the disease but only one person died from it."

"So there is a cure." Tucker pointed out.

"Yes, but no one knows what it is." Jack said.

"Then we just have to find it." Sam said, not willing to give up. "There's got to be something that will-"

"Sam." Jack interrupted, getting the girl to stop and look him in the eyes. They stood on opposite sides of the bubble made room but even she could see he had lost all former child-likeness that normally rested within him. "We'll do what we can." He finished.

Sam snorted, wishing she could do more. She walked over to Tucker and Danny and smiled down at the boy. "How you doing, Danny?"

"Better than Mom." Danny said, turning his head to look at the bed next to him as his father left her side to work on creating an antidote.

"Ya, why is that? You had it longer." Tucker realized.

"But he's also already part ghost." Sam whispered. "So maybe that's why you're not…" her voice trailed off afraid to say the word 'dying'.

"Vlad gave this to me." Danny stated, as if he had been thinking about this for a while before the three could talk. "Maybe he has the cure."

"I hate that we're talking about turning to Vlad for help." Sam scowled, the name of Danny's arch-enemy leaving a bitter taste to her tongue.

"Ya, but he's our best bet." Danny pushed. "Tucker, I hate to say it, but you're going to have to stay here with us."

"Why me?" Tucker whined.

"Because I can actually remember how to get there without getting lost." Sam said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That and cause Dad will notice you missing but I think he will overlook Sam disappearing." Danny explained, his face suddenly started to sink as if it no longer wanted to stay as young as he really was. "At least for now I hope."

"Alright, Danny." Sam said, worried as that was a sign of him getting closer to how his mother looked. She grabbed Tucker's arm and pulled him closer to the door. "I'll grab a Fenton Phone so you can keep me in formed." She stated, pointing a finger at the boy's chest.

"You know he can still hear us." Tucker pointed out, throwing his head towards Danny to show who he meant. "Ghost hearing and all."

Sam growled before turning and taking her chance to leave. She quickly left out of the bubble and grabbed a weapon off of the table as she jumped into the Specter Speeder. A quick turn of the key and a voice called out from the bubble only to be ignored as she sped out of the basement and out the backyard.

"Let's hope you're home, Vlad." Sam said, pushing the poor vehicle as fast as it could go as she took towards the west.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What in blazes does Sam think she's doing!?" Jack exclaimed as before his eyes the young girl stole his Specter Speeder.

"Dad." Danny called, trying to get the man's attention.

Jack turned towards his son, shutting the containment back up behind him.

"I asked her to leave." Danny said.

Jack walked over to his son and almost blanched at what he saw. His son's skin had lost any bounce it had and now draped over his skull as cloth would. It had yet to change to a purple color, which surprised the man since his son clearly had had it longer than his wife. Maybe because he was younger he was able to fight it more. Jack hoped. "Why did you ask her to leave?" Jack asked.

"We…" Danny paused as if thinking it through how he should word it. "We know of someone who might have an antidote and I asked Sam to go and see if he did."

Tucker looked at Danny as if he said something he should not have but nothing was said out loud.

"Who? I should've gone." Jack said, desperate to come up with something to save his family.

"Dad, you're needed here." Danny reminded, years of experience he shouldn't have shone in his eyes as he looked up at his father. "You know more about the chemicals needed to come up with something in case the um, person doesn't have anything."

Jack looked in his son's blue eyes, finding himself feeling pain for what the boy was going through. Why? He was only fourteen years old. He shouldn't have to face something like death this soon in life. Jack nodded in understanding towards his son before turning towards the computer to try and come up with something. There had to be some reason for that one person to survive back in the 1800's.

"VLAD!" Sam cried out, strapped with as much weaponry that she had found in the Specter Speeder. She took the bazooka like device off her back and placed it on her shoulder as she aimed for the front door. She blew the piece of wood off its hinges and into chips as it flew inside the mansion. "VLAD! Show your sorry face!" she demanded, standing strong in the doorway as she looked for the man. If she hadn't made that stupid vow of keeping the Lord's name, oh he'd be getting an ear full right now.

"Samantha, what a-ugh!" Vlad was cut off as adrenalin pulsed through-out Sam's body, getting her to move faster than he expected. As he had made himself visible to the world, she had appeared in front of him, ready with the Portable Fenton Peeler already activated and pointed at his chest as her gloved hand grabbed his neck. He, instinctively, turned a shimmering blue only to be shocked by a ghost shield embedded in the metal that created the protective armor. He let go of the ability and looked her in the eyes. "Alright, girl. What?"

"You know what." Sam growled, anger fueling her fire. "Give me the antidote to whatever you poisoned Danny with."

"Daniel will be fine." Vlad said, changing back to human to try and get the weapon away from his face or his neck free. "A fire to a phoenix, if you will. Jack, on the other hand, won't fair as well."

"Mr. Fenton?" Sam asked, loosening her grip on his neck just enough for him to snatch it away and rub where the mettle had started to go too far in. "He doesn't have it. Mrs. Fenton ended up catching it."

"Maddie?" Vlad asked, momentarily slipping off his high horse. He dropped his arm and looked the girl in the eye. "You're bluffing. There's no way she caught it. She's out of town at a ghost convention in Maine."

"They canceled last minute. She's home and now dying cause of you." Sam asked, putting the hand that had been around his neck at her waist as she repositioned her feet. She kept the peeler pointed at Vlad, not sure if it would still affect him as his human self but wanted to keep it pointed just in case. "Where's the antidote?"

"There isn't one." Vlad admitted, confused. "Daniel and I are only given a rejuvenation from the virus but humans can't survive with that much ectoplasm in their bodies. That's why the original out brake of ecto-paralysis killed one when two had it."

"Wait, there was a halfa back then?" Sam asked, realizing what he was saying.

"As far as I've been able to tell, yes." Vlad nodded his head.

"Is there anything that might be able to work as a cure?" Sam asked, relieved to learn that Danny wasn't going to die. She retracted the armor and placed the peeler on her belt with the assortment of weapons hanging off her small waist getting a small reaction of surprise from the man in front of her.

"There might." Vlad admitted, thinking things through in his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Sam!" Tucker exclaimed as the girl rushed in, snapping in place her helmet as she did so. "Did you get it?"

Sam held out a vial of green liquid as the two men walked over to her. She quickly turned to see Maddie and Danny, almost gasping at what she saw. Maddie's skin held a green glow as if the human part of her was disappearing. Her hair was graying though still held red steaks in it. Danny's hair was a lighter gray than his mother's and his body had started to shine a ghostly white as if his Phantom form was showing through.

"What is it?" Jack asked, taking the vial from Sam's hands.

"Hopefully a cure." Sam said, praying that Vlad wouldn't trick them.

Jack stuck a needle into the vial and pulled it in, taking only half into the syringe. The man went over to Danny first and inserted the needle into the IV drip to add it to the mix of chemicals trying to keep him alive. The man quickly went over to his wife and did the same thing, using up the last of the green liquid Vlad had given them.

Sam and Tucker went closer and watched Danny as his hair went quickly to a pure white before reverting quickly back to black. Sam looked over at Jack, hoping he didn't see his son show his Phantom side only to see he had his eyes glued to his wife as she did the same.

Jack looked up at the heart monitor attached to his wife as it started to pick up speed again, beating closer and closer to 94.

Danny opened his eyes, his blue irises glazed over with a shimmering green before he blinked to clear them. He looked up and focused on Sam and Tucker as they hovered over him.

"How you feeling, man?" Tucker asked.

"Strangely energized." Danny admitted, moving his arms to sit up.

Sam quickly placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him down. "Act normal, kay?" she looked up to make sure Jack was busy asking his wife if she was ok before turning back to the boys she'd called friends for so long. "Vlad said that it would do that to you cause of you being what you are. Actually you didn't even need that shot."

"Don't say shot." Tucker quickly said, holding his stomach.

"Let me guess, Vlad was aiming to give this to Dad, huh?" Danny asked, rolling his eyes. "At least he loves Mom."

"It finally came to our favor this time." Sam nodded.

"So what was the antidote?" Danny asked, leaning his head back onto the pillow.

"The ectoplasm of a halfa." Sam said, keeping her voice down.

"What?" Danny asked, his voice squeaking as he fought yelling that one simple word. He cleared his throat to ask, "I've got Vlad's blood in me?"

"It was either that or show your Dad you were Phantom." Sam pointed out. "You were already close enough with your gray hair."

Danny sighed as he closed his eyes to rest. "That fruit loop's going to be the death of me."

"Don't say that. Not with our lives." Tucker said, shaking his head.

"Ya, it's your job to jinx us." Sam snickered to show she was joking as she punched Tucker in the shoulder.

"So who was it that gave you the antidote, Sam?" Jack asked, turning his attention to the three kids.

Sam bit her bottom lip, not sure if to give away that part of the secret. She knew it would be a quick dot-to-dot if they really thought about anything.

"Vlad did, Dad." Danny explained, a smile on his face.

"Vlad?" Maddie asked, surprised as she turned her head towards the kids.

"Ya, Jazz made me keep in contact with him after the reunion." Danny lied, working up a story for them all. "We talk some and he had said a while back he was working on learning more about ghost diseases."

"Go V-man." Jack clapped. He turned back to his wife and gave her a hug, still being careful of her fragile body.

"So who's up for playing Super Smash Heroes?" Danny asked, looking up at the two friends.

"You just want to play as Éclair." Sam teased, glad to see his skin regaining its youthful bounce as he blushed to what Sam said.

"I play as other characters too." Danny defended. "They just added her."

"You played as her sister before this one." Tucker pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest.

Danny's lips pulled up in a half smile as he desperately tried to come up with a retort only to get nothing but laughs from his two friends.

The end


End file.
